


Not hiding anymore

by ChaosKasha



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Bea and Ben being stupid teenagers in love, F/M, Project VI Montage, What Ursula didn't include in her video, beadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKasha/pseuds/ChaosKasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leaning against Ben was a lot better than Bea could have imagined. In spite of his lanky frame, he had a surprisingly comfortable body to rest against, and Bea could feel the last tension her body that had accumulated since Hero’s party slowly seep out of her. As the picnic wore on, however, she found herself being more and more distracted by Ben’s presence."</p><p>When cuddling with Ben at Ursula's picnic, Beatrice's mind wanders. Those wandering thoughts lead her to take advantage of a few stolen moments with Ben during the sliding scene.</p><p>Inspired by the short glimpse of Beadick cuddling the the bottom of the hill in Project VI Montage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not hiding anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the cuddling of Bea/Ben in Ursula's last video, and couldn't get it out of my head. So I decided to write it down. This is the first piece of fan fic I have ever published, so feedback is greatly appreciated! This was written before we got "BLEURGH" or "Way to tell you", but I haven't had time to read through it and post it until now. Enjoy!

Picnics, Beatrice decided, were great. The thing for Hero at the park had been a bit weird and too filled with heavy emotions for it to be an enjoyable memory, especially after Hero had revealed herself, and they had started to talk through what had happened during the past months. Today, however, the group was finally getting back to the same dynamics they had shared before everything went bad. No, Beatrice realised, not the same, but something new and better. Meg wasn’t constantly anxious to please Robbie, and John and Dogberry and Verges had actually turned out to be pleasant additions to the group (especially since the Year nines has stopped trying to act like adults by using words they didn’t know what they meant, so Bea could finally understand them). And then there was Benedick.

Sometimes, Bea got scared by how fast everything seemed to change. Less than four months ago, they would be at each other’s throats at every opportunity, trying to outwit the other. And now, she would count down the hours until she could see him again, until she could brush her fingers against his hand, until she could revel in the way his eyes lit up when he spotted her. Sometimes, she would start to doubt if they could keep from fighting when everything calmed down, or if they would get into this big, explosive fight about something stupid and go back to hating each other. The thought of that made Bea sick to her stomach. And then, Ben would just show up and make everything better. A nudge of the shoulders, pressing his leg against her under the table when sitting in class. Tucking her hair behind her ear, making his fingers slide gently past her jawbone, down her throat, caressing her cheek with his thumb, always making her breath hitch and her eyes flutter close. And her fears would die as butterflies filled her stomach, chasing away all doubt.

Even though they hadn’t openly told their friends about the changing nature of their relationship, they had done less and less to hide it. They had found themselves being a bit more daring, kissing in an out-of-the-way part of the school grounds, holding hands at Hero’s “vigil”, but there had still been a secret “don’t ask, don’t tell” deal between them and their friends that had kept any comments away. Bea knew it probably wouldn’t last, but as the days went on, she had begun to hope they could skip over the awkward coming-out bit of their relationship, like it was no big deal. They had been somewhat testing the waters today, sitting close to each other, not pretending they didn’t enjoy each other’s company. And though she could see Pedro’s eyes linger at the way their hands would brush against each other more than necessary, he didn’t comment on it. So when Ben, after laughing at the ridiculous way her hair flew around in the wind, wrapped his arm round her shoulder and said “C’mere”, she went along with it, not caring what their friends would say.

Leaning against Ben was a lot better than Bea could have imagined. In spite of his lanky frame, he had a surprisingly comfortable body to rest against, and Bea could feel the last tension her body that had accumulated since Hero’s party slowly seep out of her. As the picnic wore on, however, she found herself being more and more distracted by Ben’s presence. The smell of him had surrounded her, clouding her brain, and his hand was drawing abstract patterns in the inside of her arm, driving her wild. Without noticing it, she had begun to run her fingers over the arm that was slung over her upper body. She suddenly realised that it had been two days since she had kissed him, hanging out at his place after school on Friday. Bea’s lips started buzzing as she recalled the heavy make-out session that had occurred after Ben had chucked his physics book across the room, demanding they changed the subject “from physics to physical”. Her whole body started tingling as she recalled how his lips had kissed her neck, and how his hand had gotten tangled up in her T-shirt, causing it to ride up and his fingers to brush against the bare skin at the small of her back, sending an electric shock through her entire body. The sudden need to have him that close to her again, to have his body pressed against her in more ways than it was doing now, made her gasp.

Bea’s short intake of breath was enough to alert Ben to something having changed. Leaning down, he murmured in her ear:

“Everything alright, Bea?” His voice so close to her and the feeling of his breath on the side of her face almost made Bea’s feelings overload, and she had to bite back a moan. Shifting slightly so she could whisper without the others hearing, she brought her mouth up to his ear.

“Yeah, mind’s just wandering, that’s all”

“Seemed like some pretty intense wandering. Wanna tell me what it wandered off to?” Bea smirked, and pulled away slightly, just enough so she could see his eyes.

“Oh, you know. Physics study groups, and all that.” At the same time, she scraped her nails slightly over his arm, the same way she had done at the back of his neck before moving her fingers up into his hair and pulling him closer for another kiss, two days ago.

Ben’s breathing hitched, he swallowed, and his pupils dilated, his eyes staring intensely into hers. Lost in their own world, Bea could feel herself giving into the temptation, and had just started to relax the muscles necessary to lean forward and finally – _finally_ – kiss him…

When Pedro, Balthazar and Ursula suddenly howled with laughter at something Hero said, jolting Bea and Ben out of their small bubble. Shooting an awkward grin at Ben, Bea shifted and sat up on her own. While cuddling in front of their friends might have been a dead giveaway, she wasn't too keen on spilling the (probably already spilt, but whatever) beans by suddenly making out on the picnic blankets. (Unpleasant memories of Meg and Robbie at the football game six months ago made it even less appealing!) No, it was best to remove herself from the temptation instead. So with the need only tempered, not sated, she turned to join in with the conversation once more, ignoring the stabs of desire every time she looked at Ben.

The perfect opportunity came at the “sledding down the hill” part of the hangout. They had found a bunch of old boxes lying around. With an eager shout, Bea and the guys had grabbed the cardboard and ran towards the slope perfect for sledding. A particularly fierce racing battle between herself and Ben had ended with the two of them wrestling halfway up the slope on their way back, both trying to prevent the other from reaching the top first to claim victory. Beatrice had almost managed to get free, and was making to bolt up the hill, when Ben grabbed her by the hips and threw her down, tumbling after and landed on top of her, pinning her body to the ground. The struggle ended as the electricity from before intensified, and their eyes locked onto each other. Bea forgot about the picnic, forgot about their friends being just a few metres away, barely out of sight. She forgot about Ursula and her camera, recording everything with the express purpose of putting it on YouTube. Her entire world was narrowed down to Ben, to the way he stared at her so intensely she could barely breathe, to his breath on her face, to the way his hands were lightly playing with the ends of her hair and her neck. She vaguely noticed her own hands, who had both been gripping Ben by the upper arms moments before, had slipped up over his shoulders and down his back, one of them resting between his shoulder blades, and the other at his lower back. _I should move_. If one of their friends were to look at them right now, the teasing would never stop. But somehow, that didn't seem like a big enough deal at this moment. Bea’s eyes dropped to his lips. _They were so close_. Ben shifted slightly, moving his legs between hers, and bringing his lips closer. Bea let out a soft gasp, and unconsciously lifted her mouth half an inch closer.

“Thinking about physics again?” Ben murmured. Something must have shifted in her eyes, because his tongue shot out to lick his lips, and Bea almost had to literally bite back a groan. And then she made up her mind. _No more hiding_. All this sneaking around was just ridiculous, especially after the way they had cuddled together while eating all those biscuits earlier. And right now, she felt as if she was going to burst from all the emotions of having him near, but not being able to touch him freely, or kiss him when she wanted to. And boy, did she want to. It had been two days since she had felt the bliss that came from Ben pressing his lips against her, and if she was being honest with herself, she couldn't wait any longer.

“No”, she breathed up at him, sliding her hand from his shoulder blades and into his hair, “I prefer physical.” And with that, she arched up while pushing his head down to her and, _finally_ , their lips met.

It was like drinking the first glass of cool water after a week in the desert, while simultaneously being set on fire. The pressing, insistent, _burning_ need to have him closer was sated as well as intensified, hungry for more. Ben was cradling her head, pulling her closer, and her hands were roaming the small of his back, pressing against him and teasing the edge of his T-shirt, and everything was just bliss and emotions and _Ben_ …

Panting heavily, they broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. Bea could see a small smile slowly growing in the corners of Ben’s mouth, and she felt her own face stretch into a grin as well. Gently, Ben’s fingers caressed her face, and Bea’s heart almost burst from seeing the look in his eyes – as if she was the eighth wonder of the world, or (she almost snorted at the thought) a particularly rare species of bird he had just found. Ben tightened his arms around her and rolled the over so he was lying on the ground, her head resting on his shoulder.

“So, it’s not all bad, picnics” he mumbled, brushing his thumb over their intertwined fingers resting on his stomach. Bea hummed a sound of agreement, and snuggled her head closer to his neck. Ben smiled at her, and added, with a hint of nervousness in his tone “Perhaps we should have another one soon, but maybe with fewer people and less camera?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Who did you have in mind for this exclusive outing?” Bea asked, tilting her head to meet his eyes. Ben was quiet for a few seconds, and then said, with a low voice that sent the butterflies in Bea stomach into a frenzied state:

“I was thinking we could have one… just the two of us…”

The idea of going somewhere alone with Ben, with the explicit understanding that it was a date, made a tiny part of her want to bolt, to run far away from the scary world of feelings and relationships; however, a much bigger part of her felt the excitement that came from being alone with him bubble up inside her, so she snuggled closer, pressed a kiss to his clavicle, and mumbled “I’d really like that”.

They only stayed this way for a few more minutes; just until they heard Balthazar and Pedro making a loud descent a bit farther to the side, out of sight from their cuddle space. Bea moved reluctantly from Ben side and mumbled “I guess it’s time we return to the picnic”.

“Yeah, guess you’re right”, Ben said, and sat up. He leaned forward, his face almost touching hers. “You know what, we never settled something earlier”. His face was now so close Bea could feel his breath on her lips, and she was sure he would kiss her again.

“What”, she breathed.

Ben’s eyes flashed with laughter. “Who could reach the top of the hill first!” And with that, he jumped up, and started to sprint back to the top.

“Hey!" she screamed. Lunging after him, Bea got a hold of his ankle and pulled at it, making him fall down.

“You’re a dirty cheat, Benedick Hobbes!” And just like that, they were back to fighting like normal, Ursula’s camera capturing the struggle. 

**Author's Note:**

> These fictional New Zeeland-teenagers will be the death of me! But what a sweet way to die!


End file.
